How I Met You
by DracoMalfoyIsNotSexy
Summary: A ONESHOT I wrote for my friend a while back.


Author: _**Me! Jemma. :3**__**  
**__**Chapter: One Shot..**__**  
**__**Warning: None. **__**  
**__**I wrote this on another site for a friend of mine. **___

_**!**_

'Her name was Chloe.

She is perfect.

She is funny.

And beautiful.

I love her short brown, shiny hair. Her eyes were beautiful. And i couldn't help but get lost in them everything i looked at her. They were the most radiant blue, the bluest blue i have ever seen. And i love em'.

I love being with her. We can both joke around, and i can be myself around her. She wasn't like most girls i know.

She didn't worry 24/7 about how she looked. She didn't mind play fighting in the mud with me when we were younger; she still didn't now we were in our late teens.

She doesn't coat on make up like the rest of them. And doesn't need to try to get guy's attention. She just has to be herself, and men will fall at her feet.

I did. I fell in love with my Chloe.

My best friend since such a young age.

We met in the first year of Primary school. She was sitting on a chair, and the empty chair next to her was the only one free. I walked over, but before getting to the seat i fell over.

I didn't cry thought.

My dad always told me to never cry unless it was in front of the one you love. Because they would look after you, and not tease you.

Everyone laughed thought. Except this one girl. Who got up and walked over to me, she helped me up and asked me if i was okay. I nodded and thanked her. Then our first lesson went on, i sat next to this girl. And she held my hand the whole time, just to make sure i was really okay.

It's sweet thinking about it now.

I found out this girl's name was Chloe. I thought it was really pretty. She then asked. 'So what's your name then?' I realised i hadn't told her. 'Tom, Tom Fletcher' I smiled and kissed her hand like in a Disney film. She giggled and from then we were best friends.

Always sharing food at lunch, going to each other's houses. At mine, we played outside on my swings or with my action figures. At hers, we coloured and played tag.

But then when we were in our fourth year of Primary school. Her family moved. Too far away for Chloe to still see me, or go to the same school.

So i was without my best friend. I tried fitting in, but i just couldn't. I needed her. I still do.

So i carried on my Primary school years, sitting alone, and sitting on the swings alone.

But that all changed in the end.

I had started High School. And i was nearly over the fact that i would never see my best friend again...

But i did.

I walked into my first lesson of Year 7. And there, sitting at the back of the class room. Was a beautiful girl, with short brown hair, the brightest smile ever, and those blue eyes. 'Tommy!' She smiled. I guess i didn't change in looks.

'Chloe?' I asked, just to make sure. She nodded. And we hugged.

'I've missed you' We both said. I couldn't believe i had my best friend back.

And we carried on, acting like nothing ever happened. We were never separated.

But this time we weren't children. This time when she came round mine will would play music, and cook cakes. And at Chloe's we would play different sports and maybe if we felt like it colour some more. It was fun. It still is.

Years past. We were still the closest ever. We also added more people to our friend group: People like Dougie Poynter. Harry Judd. Danny Jones. And they were amazing.

Everything was great. Until Chloe got herself a boyfriend in Year 9.

That was when i realised i was in love with her.

And i was jealous. How could this guy have her and i couldn't.

I started to lose my best friend again. I didn't want that to happen. Chloe would spend more time with him. Not me.

I needed her thought.

But then when we finished Year 9, and went into the Summer holidays. This guy broke Chloe. I helped her. She stayed at mine, i made her whole again, at least that's why she tells me now.

Year 10 passed.

Then at the end of Year 11. Our Prom came.

Me and Chloe went together. Just as friends.

She looked beautiful, more beautiful than anything. She honestly took my breath again. Still does.

That night, we had our first kiss.

And it was perfect.

Out in the garden, the moon light shining on her.

That's when we started going out. And then on there was never a dull moment. There still isn't.

4 years after that i propose to Chloe. She said yes. And we got married, on the beach.

All our friends and family were there. And it was perfect.

Our honey-moon was amazing. We went to Italy. And it was perfect.

Then another five years past. We had a fight. And we both didn't see each other for a week. I was a wreck. But then Chloe came back with amazing news. She was pregnant with you little girl."

"Daddy, that was beautiful" Chloe and my little girl smiled, tears in her eyes. The door opened, and Chloe walked in, looking stunning of course. "Why are you crying baby?" She asked.

"Daddy told me how he met you. And it was really cute" She smiled and hugged Chloe. Chloe smiled too. "I love you Tom" "I love you too my beautiful, amazing, stunning wife" I smirked.

And then we shared a kiss. Making our daughter groan


End file.
